Shot Through The Heart
by nephilim1029
Summary: When Sam and Dean get to Heaven they realize their paradise is shared, making them soulmates. Their paradise isn't exactly what they expected. Cass hints to them that there are secrets and they share things they kept hidden for a long time. They share their first time in a big beautiful bed.


All Dean could think before he felt the fire and burn in his chest was 'Sam!' as he watched the buckshot pierce his brother and fall backward onto the bed.

Then there was quiet. And white. Then he woke up driving the Impala as if he'd always been driving and singing to the radio. Except Sam wasn't in the passenger seat like always. He immediately stopped.

He couldn't remember how he got there. He racked his brain. What had he been doing before he was driving? Why couldn't he remember? He saw a shadow up ahead. They were walking away from Dean. It looked like Sam.

He called out to the figure. Sam turned and ran back to him. They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh man am I glad to see you. Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Heaven from what Cass has told me. He told me to follow the road and I'd find you."

"Well at least I'm not in Hell again. Wait, Cass is around?"

"He kinda pops in and out," Sam said.

"Get in. We'll keep following the road," Dean said.

They both got in and Dean drove until the road ended. It ended at a driveway. There was a big, beautiful house. It was sunny. Dean had no idea when it went from a foggy night to a warm and sunny day.

When Sam saw the confusion on his face he tried to explain it to Dean. "Heaven's weird. It will take you to your happiest memories or whatever you think is paradise. I went through a couple of old happy memories before you came along. But this one I don't think belongs to me. Do you remember this house?"

"Not that I can think of. I mean, unless it belongs to some pretty girl me and dad helped...or it's paradise..." Dean said and a realization slowly dawned on him, "Sammy...other people can't be in other people's slices of Heaven unless they're soulmates."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"When Cass brought me up here to see his favorite piece of Heaven, he told me that everyone gets their own little slice of Heaven with the exception of soulmates, who share their Heaven. They share their happy memories and their paradise is the same. If were at the end of the line and you're still here..." Dean said, slowing down the last few words

"No...no. I mean that would be weird. Right?" Dean asked trying to rationalize.

"Well, no one said you had to be lovers to be soulmates. I mean look how much time we spend with each other, maybe we're just brother soulmates," Sam said, "I mean hasn't this always been our dream to have a nice big house, with lots of room, and maybe we have wives waiting inside or dogs or kids or both..." Sam started to get more excited the farther he went on.

"Slow your roll their cowboy. There could be nothing in the house. I mean...what if it really is just you and me forever?" Dean asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be forever. We are not supposed to be here. Cass and his group of angels are figuring out how to get our souls back to our bodies."

"Speaking of, I'm going to murder those motherfuckers when we get back. Fucking pricks." Dean said with a voice as cold as death.

"OK well let's go into the house and see what's there. Maybe there'll be clues or something," Sam said.

Dean agreed and the two of them crunched up the gravel path to house steps. They stopped in front. Both were a little afraid of what was waiting for them. Years of training and hunting had made them a little skeptical and paranoid about good things.

They walked through the door, guns in hand. They called out to anyone who might be there but there was no answer. Sam took the upstairs and Dean took the downstairs. About three minutes later Sam had come downstairs and shrugged his shoulders at Dean.

"Well, there's a gorgeous kitchen. Like an amateur chef would love it in here," Dean said, "And I would kill for that garage."

"Well the whole upstairs is pretty much a big bathroom and a giant bedroom. A california king. Huge closet," Sam said.

"One bedroom? So...who's paradise would this be?" Dean asked.

"Hey Dean. There's a draft coming from over here. I think there's a secret room or something."

The boys looked around for a hidden button. Dean found it under the table next to the area where the draft was coming from.

The door clicked open. A small gap appeared in the wood paneling under the stairs. The boys followed the stairs down, guns out again. Sam went first and found the switch for the lights.

The harsh fluorescent lights came on and blinded both the boys for a split second. Sam took one step off the stairs and stopped short. Dean ran into his back.

"What the hell…" He never finished his sentence. The room was a dungeon. Not a real, old school, 17th century England dungeon. A sex dungeon.

There was a sex swing in the middle of the room. Metal cuffs on chains along the wall. There was a giant dresser that Dean did NOT want to know what was in it. There was a big iron wrought bed across from the dresser. There were soft cuffs on the poles of the bed. Handcuffs on the bedside table.

Both of the boys went tearing back up the stairs and out the front door to the cool air outside.

It was night again. The stars were out. It was the perfect temperature to just lay in the grass. Which is exactly what Dean did. Sam tilted his head at Dean.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to erase that vision from my eyes," Dean said.

Sam sat down next to Dean.

"Alright. So who's paradise is that? I mean, this is the end of the road right? There's no road behind it?" Sam asked.

"Nope I looked," Dean said.

There was a woosh behind the both of them. Castiel.

"Hello, boys," came his deadpan voice.

Sam and Dean both sat up and looked at Cass.

"Why are you not in your house? It is the safest place for you. You are hidden in there," Cass said.

"What do you mean 'our' house? That house has a sex dungeon, Cass. That is NOT our house," Dean said, defiant, "Whoever made this paradise, got it way wrong."

"Or maybe it is you two who are getting something wrong. I have to go. We almost have you out," Cass said and disappeared before either of them could ask what the hell that meant.

The boys looked at each other and then looked away. Cass was obviously suggesting something between boys that was not right.

Even with the wind blowing, there was a deafening silence between the boys.

Sam kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something. Dean kept looking at the sky and shaking his head like he was having a conversation with himself.

A shooting star passed. Dean closed his eyes. Sam wished on it. Then they turned to each other and at the same time they said, "This is my paradise."

They both stared at each other mouths hanging open. Neither of them spoke. They just stared at each others eyes. They were having a conversation between each other, just unspoken. Until finally Sam spoke.

"How long?"

"Since you were 18 and you finally grew into that lanky, skinny, thing you called a body. You filled out. You were smart, strong. Perfect," Dean said, blushing, looking down, ashamed.

"Dean, are you...ashamed?" Sam asked.

"Sam you're my brother! Yeah, I'm ashamed. It's not right. It's not right to want your baby brother," Dean said still not looking at Sam.

"Dean! Stop it. Look around you. You've had these feelings for all these years and you're still in Heaven. So someone thinks it must be okay. I mean, would you really get into Heaven if it weren't?" Sam asked.

"You're trying to rationalize this Sam. You can't. We're brothers. You don't think it's wrong?"

"At first, a little. But think about the way we were raised. How much I depended on you. How much we depended on each other. How much we still depend on each other. Maybe we were just meant to end up this way. I mean, people think we're together all the time. Ever wonder why?" Sam asked

Dean didn't say anything. He still couldn't look at his brother. His stomach was turning into knots. He sat still looking at the stars.

"How long, Sammy?"

"Since I was about 15."

Dean's jaw dropped. "15!"

Sam laughed. "What? You were a hot 18 year old. I used to..."

"NO! Nope. Do not want to know," Dean said cutting his brother off. Dean shook his head trying to remove the image of his little brother doing _that_ to visions of him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or freaking out.

"What would Mom and Dad think?" Dean asked.

"I think it doesn't matter what they think. I think our lives were always meant to turn out this way. Dad did the best he could but he didn't realize the repercussions that it would have on us," Sam said.

Sam turned to face Dean. Dean still wasn't ready to face him.

"Dean, please. It's ok. Think about what Cass even said. This is our paradise. We were meant to be here."

Dean sat still looking at the stars, knowing Sam's eyes were on him. Sam had tried so hard to rationalize that this was ok but Dean still felt like it wasn't. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam start to look dejected. Like Dean had shot him right in his heart, emotionally. And he hated to see his little brother hurt.

So when Dean finally did turn, he pounced on Sam. He kissed him hard. His pillow like lips brushed against Sam's, startling Sam for a second. His eyes widened and then closed as he took Dean's head into his hands. Sam fell back into the grass and soaked in the pleasure of finally getting what he wanted.

Dean felt the same. He pushed away the "this is wrong" playing over and over in his head and just let himself soak up the moment of finally feeling Sam against him. Knowing Sam wanted this too, made it even more worth it.

They kept their rhythm going. Kissing. Tongues dancing with each other. Hands feeling everything they could. Their erections were getting constricting in their jeans. Both of them moaning as they rubbed against each other. Dean finally broke the kiss. Both of them gasping for air. Sam was smiling and letting out a small laugh. Dean smiled and laughed when he realized how crazy this was, but how perfect it seemed to be.

"So the big bedroom or the sex dungeon?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed, "Um I think we'll work our way up, or I guess down, to the sex dungeon some other day. Right now I just want you. Just you. No fancy toys or craziness. Just you and me. And a big, beautiful bed."

"Okay. Race you," Sam said already up and running.

"Cheater!" Dean called as he chased Sam down.

Both of them were happy. In love. It was finally out in the open. They were finally going to get what they both wanted. What they both needed. Each other.

Even though Sam was taller and could take bigger steps, Dean had a few more years training on him, and beat him to the door. Which was fine for Sam because he was only a step behind Dean and before they opened the door to the house, Sam pressed Dean up against the siding and kissed him.

They stayed moving against each other for a while. Sam had moved onto pressing little kisses along Dean's neck, making Dean moan. Sam loved to hear those sounds. They made his growing erection erection even harder. It was starting to get painful, constricted in his jeans.

He opened the door and walked Dean backwards through it. They both started to remove articles of clothing from each other. Dropping them on the floor as they went. When they hit the stairs, they took them two at a time and Sam led Dean to the bedroom.

Sam wasn't lying when he said it was huge. It took up almost the entire second floor. It was almost like an apartment inside a house. It had couches and chairs and a tv. But it was the bed that Dean noticed.

Huge. It looked like double kings just smashed together. It had big fluffy red comforter on top and about a million pillows.

"Where do they even get sheets that fit this thing?" Dean said.

Sam laughed. "Dude it's not an unusual bed. But I guess after spending all your time in a motel, you've probably never seen one of these."

Dean was still in awe of the bed and the comforter which gave Sam the chance to stand behind him and kiss at his neck. Dean moaned against him and Sam could feel the vibration in his chest.

Dean wanted to turn around but Sam's arms had wrapped themselves around Dean and were unbuttoning his pants. Dean could feel Sam's erection pressing up against his back only making him harder.

When Sam finally got through his jeans, he put his hand down Dean's boxers and started to stroke him gently.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean rolled his head back onto Sam's chest.

Dean then wriggled free of Sam's grip and turned around. He kissed Sam and ran his tongue against Sam's bottom lip. Sam opened. Dean's fingers worked the button and zipper on Sam's own pants. When he opened them both, he pulled them to the floor breaking his kiss with Sam as he followed them down. He was on his knees. His face right next to Sam's manhood.

"Jesus, little brother you are not any more." Dean said playfully.

"I could say the same about you, Dean," Sam moaned back as Dean put his mouth around Sam's tip.

He sucked softly at first. Letting Sam take all of this in. Then in one swift motion he took Sam down as far as he could without choking, which still wasn't all the way down. He heard Sam gasp and moan. Dean dragged his mouth back up, hollowing out his cheeks to create suction, until he was back at Sam's head gently sucking on it.

"Christ, Dean. I'm not sure if I want to know where you learned that."

Dean smiled against that and ran his tongue along Sam's length. He put his mouth back around Sam and started to use his tongue to stroke him. Dean could feel Sam's knees give every so often, when he'd hit a really sensitive spot. He also felt Sam's orgasm coming. So he stopped and kissed his way back up to Sam's mouth.

"Dammit, Dean. You're such a tease."

"You want it to be over that fast?" Dean asked, smiling.

"No…" Sam said quietly, "It's just...you're really good at that."

"Some other day I'll make you come with just my mouth. Not today. I think we can think of better ways," Dean said and jerked his head toward the bed.

They both got on the bed in a mad scramble. They play-wrestled around on the bed. One of them would have fallen off already if it hadn't been for the size of the bed.

Dean finally rolled Sam so that he was sitting on his thighs and pinned his arms to his sides. Dean leaned down and kissed his neck. He left little bites and bruises along his shoulders. Every one Sam moaned at. He wiggled under Dean, but Dean was not about to let him up.

"Uh-uh, baby brother," Dean said, "You're mine now." He flashed him an evil grin. Sam squirmed again.

Every time that Dean had called him 'baby boy' or 'little brother' or some combination of that, it made his cock jump. He had no idea why. But he focused instead on Dean's hand which was now stroking him off.

Dean finally moved off Sam and dug through one of the nightstands on the side of the bed and immediately found what he was looking for. Dean spread Sam's legs. Sam looked up and saw Dean lubing up his fingers and Sam knew what was coming next. He'd never been bottom before. He was such a big guy, that during his experimental phase in college, he'd always ended up being top.

Dean saw the flash of fear on Sam's face. It was gone in less than a second but Dean had seen it.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's just that...I've never been bottom before."

Dean gave him an evil half smile.

"I'm a little surprised you were even a top before. But there's always a time to learn. You're mine tonight, baby boy." Dean felt Sam's cock pulse in his hand when he said that. He kept stroking him and circled Sam's ring of muscle with one finger, lubing it up.

Sam moaned between Dean stroking him and putting pressure where it's never been before.

He felt even more pressure as Dean slid one finger into him. The intrusion was a strange feeling. A burn, but pleasure at the same time. It was turning Sam's head into mush.

He bucked up when Dean's finger had entered him. Dean moved his finger in and out slowly, making sure not to hurt his brother and tease him along at the same time. He was getting off just to the noises that Sam was making. Every moan and grunt and deep breath drove Dean even more wild.

Dean slowly pushed another finger into his brother and Sam bucked again. Dean took Sam into his mouth and sucked hoping to relax him.

Sam was nothing more than a ball of nerves at this point. All of them firing at the same time. Driving him mad. He could feel his brothers fingers scissoring him open. Between that and Dean's mouth on him, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

Dean looked up at his brother. His eyes were closed and he was writhing and moaning. Dean took his mouth off of him and asked Sam if he was ready.

Sam's mind was so melted he couldn't speak. He knew that this was going to hurt but he needed his brother now. Sam nodded to Dean.

"Please..Dean...need you." was all Sam could manage.

Dean smiled and lubed up his dick. He spread Sam's legs open wider.

He pushed himself at the entrance to Sam and Sam nodded again. Dean pushed forward.

He got about half way in with Sam squirming and moaning and then Sam asked him to stop.

The feeling was overwhelming the both of them. Dean could feel how tight virgin Sam was. He could feel the heat from him. Sam was a mix of pain from the stretch of how big Dean was and pleasure from Dean stroking him and hitting nerves inside him.

Sam pulled his brother forward and planted a hard kiss on him. "Okay, Dean. Go."

Dean pushed in slowly and Sam took him all the way down. Dean was seeing stars already. Sam was so tight, he thought he might cut off his circulation.

"Oh my god Sam, you are so fucking tight. You feel so good..." Dean moaned.

"Dean! Fuck me! Please!"

Dean started to pump his hips in and out of Sam and the overwhelming tightness of Sam was pushing him to an orgasm very fast.

He grabbed Sam and started to stroke him fast and hard. Sam moaned loudly.

Sam was on fire. He was a mess between Dean slamming into him and stroking him off. He could feel his orgasm rising.

"Dean...god...I'm going to come...please..."

Dean slammed into him harder. He could feel the waves of pleasure rushing over Sam. Sam was screaming his name.

That sent Dean over the edge. The pulsing of Sam orgasm started Dean's orgasm. Sam could feel him pulsing into him. Dean's hips were stuttering. He was moaning Sam's name. When he finished he laid across Sam's come covered chest,just trying to catch his breath. Both of them were seeing stars.

Dean pulled slowly out of Sam and Sam winced. Dean kissed him to take his mind off of it. He was about to get up to get something to clean them up with when he noticed a wet washcloth on the table next to him.

Sam was still breathing hard and he jumped a little when the cool washcloth touched his skin.

"OK. So someone did get our paradise right," Sam said, smiling at Dean.

Dean laughed. "Yeah and we haven't even gotten to the basement. One or both of us has some weird kinks." Dean winked at Sam.

They sat together. Dean sitting up and Sam laying his head on his chest. Dean was stroking his hair. They were both falling asleep.

"So you're really OK with this Sam?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I waited long enough for it. Are you OK? You were the one battling against it," Sam said.

"I'm OK. I understand it now. We love each other. We'd die for each other. Hell, I have died for you. You've taken bullets for me. It was inevitable I guess," Dean said and kissed Sam on top of his head.

"You know I'm in love with you right. You know I battled you because I was jealous of all the girls you had when it was me I wanted you to take home," Sam said.

"Yeah I'm starting to get that. I guess I kinda wish we would have told each other earlier. We wasted so much time," Dean said.

"There's still time. There will always be time. When we die, I'll meet you here. And we can have all the time in the world," Sam said.

"I love you baby brother," Dean said this time bending down to meet Sam's waiting lips.

Both of them heard a voice from outside. They grabbed their shirts, boxers, and guns and looked out the window.

"Ash?!" Dean said.

Ash waved at them. Dean opened the window.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys! Come on we gotta get you back to earth! Cass sent me!" Ash yelled up to them.

Dean gave Sam a little smile. Sam knew he didn't want to leave the happiness of this place.

"Hey. This isn't the end. Don't think this isn't gonna happen on Earth. I'm yours and your mine now," Sam said.

Dean looked at him with his emerald eyes. Deep, penetrating Sam's soul. Dean loved him with everything he had. He didn't want this to end.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Sam said.

"Well technically your heart is in a million little buckshot pieces," Dean said.

"Cross my shot through heart," Sam said smiling. He kissed Dean, holding his jaw. "We have all the time in the world," Sam said. And they grabbed the rest of their clothes, which were scattered all over the downstairs, got dressed, and went outside to meet Ash.


End file.
